Half-bridge and H-bridge electrical circuits are popular for a wide variety of applications. Half-bridge circuits consist of an upper switch, a lower switch, and a capacitor connected in parallel with the switches.
Generally, an H-bridge includes two half-bridges. An H-bridge can be used in a single-phase inverter, for instance. Multiple H-bridges can be connected in series for use in a modular multilevel converter (M2C).
A shortcoming of conventional half-bridge and H-bridge circuits is that undesirably high levels of commutating inductance develops in loops between module switches and local capacitor(s).
Other challenges associated with conventional H-bridges and half-bridges include overheating and development of unwanted strain in the capacitor(s).